Contest
by Mione of Ravenclaw
Summary: Hermione and Ginny have a conversation that leads to a very interesting contest between the two. Just a warning that it's full of femmeslash smuttiness. Most likely a oneshot.


**A/N-This is a smutty little femmeslash that I wrote because the idea just wouldn't go away, even though lemons are not something I'm super comfortable writing. I also thought that I ought to write something so that my subscribers know that I haven't fallen off the face of the earth. Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, not by a long shot. But you already knew that because there is no universe in which she would write what you're about to read. :)**

It was a normal, rather boring Saturday afternoon at the Granger-Weasley household. Hermione sat in her habitual spot by the fire with a book in her lap as she squinted intently at the text. It was a glossy, fairly new book entitled Making Waves: The Fight for the Rights of All Merpeople, with a picture of a merman and merwoman looking rather stern and very serious. It was not the best or most stimulating account of the events it described, but Hermione had no other books at the moment that she hadn't already read. It would also, she reasoned, help her in running the volunteer effort she'd been put in charge of to gain equal rights for all magical creatures.

Ginny, on the other hand, enjoyed having a few hard-earned rest days after a week long set of grueling Quidditch matches. She was enjoying doing something not remotely related to Quidditch for the first time in awhile as she flipped through some muggle magazines that she'd bought in a fit of boredom. She was mostly skimming the articles when she came across an article about the marriage of a celebrity lesbian and her girlfriend of five years. It was accompanied by a picture of the two women, who Ginny found fairly attractive. One was tall and had closely cropped black hair, while the other, who was wearing a simple black dress, had long brown hair that fell in soft curls around her shoulders.

It was always that way, Ginny mused. In many of the lesbian couples that she knew, there was one person seemed more masculine and the other more stereotypically feminine. She and Hermione were the exception to that. Both were somewhere in between the two ends of the spectrum. They could pass for straight, but once a person knew, it was fairly easy to see that they were not. It didn't so much bother Ginny that they did not set those roles. It puzzled her more than anything else, so she asked Hermione, who looked ready to fall asleep while reading that silly merpeople book.

"Who do you think is the man in this relationship?" Ginny asked, realizing only after she said it, how abrupt and random it must seem to Hermione.

Hermione looked up at Ginny as though being snapped out of a haze. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, well," Ginny wasn't precisely sure what she meant. Ginny tended to have that problem; she would start a conversation, or ask a question spontaneously without thought as to where it might lead. "I mean, you know, when there are two women in a relationship, I've noticed that one is noticeable more masculine, and, um, dominant."

Hermione closed her book and looked thoughtfully at Ginny. "You know, I never really considered it in those terms, but I'd have to say that I'm the more dominant one."

"Really?" Ginny said as she moved to allow room for Hermione to sit next to her on the sofa. "Now why is that?"

Hermione's eyes sparkled mischievously before she spoke. "You love it when I tell you what to do. I believe your exact words at dinner with Fleur were that you love when I'm in control."

"What a fantastic memory you have," Ginny said with mock surprise. "Last I checked though, I usually start out pleasuring you, making sure you orgasm at least once before I stop. That's what my few decent boyfriends tried to do for me."

"Did they do this?" Hermione asked as she kissed Ginny's neck right below her ear, the exact spot that Hermione knew was Ginny's weak spot. Sure enough a pleasant shiver shot through Ginny's body as she shook her head in response to Hermione's question.

"No, it wasn't quite like that," she said as she recovered her senses.

"And by the way," Hermione said as she proceeded to trail kisses down Ginny's neck. "I always make sure you come as hard, if not harder than I do. It's a special skill of mine. See?"

"Hmm," Ginny said, "not just yet. I have an idea though."

"And what is that?"

"What if," Ginny said and paused to recompose herself as Hermione hit another particularly sensitive spot on her neck. "What if we have a contest of sorts? Whoever makes the other orgasm first can decide what our roles are. I don't foresee it changing anything, but you know it's best to know these things."

"Yes, of course," Hermione said.

With Hermione's agreement, Ginny quickly went to work, deciding that she probably had some ground to make up, what with Hermione's sudden intent interest in kissing her neck. She kissed Hermione full on the mouth as she pulled the other woman's sweater over her head shortly before discarding her own.

"Want to go the bed?" Ginny asked breathlessly as she broke the kiss for a moment.

Hermione nodded and they both hurried into the bedroom and onto the bed. Ginny continued to kiss Hermione, this time lowering her attention to kiss Hermione's chest and between her breasts before fumbling to take of the lacy, white bra that Hermione was wearing. Bad idea, for her prospects of winning the contest, very bad idea. She fell to kissing them and rubbing them, enjoying the fact that Hermione's breathing had picked up considerably, and that that particular area was showing signs of arousal. Ginny stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"Do you give up? I do believe I'm about to win," Ginny said to Hermione. She knew that Hermione was very competitive and that suggestion was all but a taunt.

"Not even close," Hermione said as she flipped Ginny on her back. "Not even close."

Hermione took advantage of her current position and deftly removed Ginny's bra as she straddled the other woman. She then proceeded to kiss rub and lick all of the spots that she knew were Ginny's weak spots. She worked her way slowly down Ginny's body, taking her time working towards the most sensitive area of all, even as Ginny squirmed beneath her, and her breath quickened with every touch.

"You're killing me here," Ginny said breathlessly, "why are you taking your fucking time?"

"I'm sorry," Hermione said after a throaty laugh that did not help matters for Ginny, "I thought that the entire point of the exercise was to take our fucking time."

Ginny nodded and tried to get herself together. Even if the stakes weren't exactly life or death, Ginny was the only person more competitive than Hermione and she was determined to win.

"Besides," Hermione added as she pulled Ginny's underwear off and began to rub the inside of her thighs, just to the right and left of where Ginny needed the most attention. "I'm just getting started."

Ginny let an involuntary moan escape her lips as Hermione's soft fingers traced circles centimeters, millimeters, from where her body desperately said her fingers should be. Ginny could already feel tension building and decided that she ought to take charge if she didn't want to lose miserably. With some effort, she removed Hermione's hands from her thigh and managed to switch positions with Hermione. She kissed Hermione's stomach until she reached just above the underwear line, at which point Ginny pulled the underwear off and tossed them aside. She sat between Hermione's legs and admired Hermione's naked form for a moment.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked impatiently, breathing even more quickly than before.

Without answer, Ginny held Hermione's wrists above her head and kissed her. It was the kind of kiss that can only be experienced when both people have surrendered themselves completely to the moment. It was hard to tell how long they kissed, but both women secretly admitted to themselves that kissing like that alone was enough to make them lose their little competition in short order. Both just barely held out, though, hoping that the other would lose control first. When Ginny didn't think that she could take it much longer she broke the kiss and slid her hand slowly between them until she found Hermione's thigh and rubbed it just as Hermione had done to her, only this time, she moved closer and closer to where she knew Hermione was inwardly begging for attention. When she did find that spot, Ginny wasted no time in rubbing just the spot she knew her lover couldn't resist. Ginny relished feeling Hermione get wetter by the moment and seeing her squirm and sigh at the touches.

Hermione knew that she had to take control, and soon, if she was to have any hope of holding out much longer, so she slid her hand between Ginny's legs. Instead of rubbing though, Hermione one upped Ginny and inserted a finger. This caught Ginny's attention and Hermione suspected that it had taken everything in the other girl's power to keep from losing complete control at the pleasant surprise. As Hermione continued to move her finger in and out faster and faster, Ginny did the same, using two fingers instead of one. At that point, Hermione let out an involuntary moan of her own that very nearly sent her tumbling over the edge. She wanted to tumble over that edge. God, did she want to orgasm more than anything in that moment, more than she ever had. She could not just yet though; she had to beat Ginny because, if nothing, else Hermione Granger always won.

"Give up yet?" Ginny said with a smirk after hearing Hermione's involuntary gasp. She knew Hermione well, and she knew that Hermione was almost as close as she could get to orgasming without losing control. She could tell just based on her mannerisms and how she looked at Ginny. If her foggy brain was any indication though, Ginny was not far behind.

"Not quite," Hermione said as she sat halfway up and pushed Ginny onto her back and slipped her leg between Ginny's legs.

Ginny instinctively began moving rhythmically against Hermione, trying urgently, desperately to get closer and closer to the other woman. Hermione did the same and engaged Ginny in a kiss even more passionate than the first one. It was brief but steamy enough to make them both move hard and faster against each other. It was becoming increasingly clear that neither could hold out much longer, it was just a question of who would yield first to the building tension, the incredible temptation to just let the other win.

Then it happened. It was difficult to tell what triggered it or who came first, but there was no doubt that they both came. It swept over both like a wave, taking control of all of their senses. They could only feel, smell, taste each other as they surrendered to the feeling they'd been yearning for. All of that pent up desire made the moment that much more intense.

When the wave of pleasure receded and the women began slowly to regain their senses, Hermione rolled off of Ginny and lay next to her gazing lazily up at the ceiling.

"Wow," Ginny finally murmured. "That was fantastic."

"The best," Hermione said, "it was probably the best ever."

Ginny nodded in agreement and rolled on her side to wrap an arm around Hermione and rest her head on the other woman's shoulder. It was comfortable, lying with Hermione like this. Ginny had never thought she could get so comfortable with another person and still have such incredible sex at the same time, but she had that with Hermione and was incredibly grateful for that.

Just as both Hermione and Ginny were about to drift off into a pleasant sleep, a though suddenly struck Ginny.

"Hermione?" she murmured as she squinted sleepily up at Hermione.

"Yes, love?"

"Who won?" Ginny asked. "Our little contest, I mean."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked down to see Ginny grinning at her. She smiled back and rested her head on the pillow as she stroked Ginny's hair.

"Hmm," Hermione said with mock seriousness, before admitting, "I'm actually not sure on that count."

"Well," Ginny said as she snuggled closer to Hermione and tangled her legs with the brunette's, "there's only one way to fix that."

"And what is that?" Hermione asked.

"We'll just have to try again tomorrow," Ginny said.

"A rematch," Hermione said thoughtfully as she wrapped her arm around Ginny and began drifting off to sleep again, "I like that idea. I like it a lot."

**A/N-In case you haven't guessed, this isn't the sequel to "Demonstrations." I haven't given up on that yet; I actually have the rough draft of a few chapters, but I'm having a hard time finding inspiration. I have started work on a, gasp, completely canon femmeslash in which Rose is gay, so I might end up posting that before the sequel if that's alright. Either way, I just wanted people to know that I haven't given up on writing femmeslash. **

**Please review, even a word or two makes my day! :o)**


End file.
